


is it too late to say sorry?

by meliore



Series: 30 Day SFW Challenge [24]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day SFW Challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: They had a discussion earlier.Tony ran and there was not much he could do aside from letting him.





	is it too late to say sorry?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt of today: making up afterwards

“I am sorry about what I said before.”

They had a discussion earlier. Tony ran and there was not much he could do aside from letting him.

He blinks.

“What did you say, Tony?”

Tony shrugs. He looks shy.

For the first time since they met, he looks shy.

“About you having to warn me when you touch my things,” he murmurs. “you don’t owe me anything.”

James won’t enter too deep on this. He nods.

“You don’t have to be sorry because of that,” he says and holds Tony’s hands.

It never enters in Tony’s mind. But he tries.


End file.
